Higanjima Continued
by TrilliumL
Summary: Miyabi survived the battle between Atshusi and Akira, he did not come out the same afterwards. A twist in his fate.


The fools, the lot of them. Did they really think that beheading him would work? Perhaps it may have a century ago when he was still a normal vampire, when his accursed family was still alive, but after those idiots in the Japanese army experimented on him, he was powerful beyond comparison. He made sure to thank them for their services when the experiment was completed, and feasted on their blood.

Then he was locked up in that damn shrine. Decades of nothing but darkness had certainly been agonizing; his only company the rage that burned through his body almost as much as the thirst did. But then he was released by some naive boy named Atsushi; he should have listened to fiancé's warnings not to enter the shrine, but Atsushi didn't, and now he was free. It was only out of kindness he allowed him to live, but it was not without consequence. Instead he drained the life out of his fiancé, right in front of him while he could do nothing to save her even as she called out for him. When he was done with her, he left her body for her fiancé to mourn over. He should have listened to her.

The sunlight was a welcome feeling against his skin. Miyabi had been so long without it, and while he had never liked it very much, it was a welcome change from the decades of darkness he had been subjected to. His body had certainly changed during those years. His ghostly white hair had grown so long it almost touched the floor, and his nails had grown long as well. Examining himself in the light, he smiled, a disturbing picture with blood drying around his lips and on his chin and neck. His eyes had completely turned red in his blood lust and shined with mischief, he wasn't done yet. No, his thirst was not close to being sated yet.

Next was the rest of the village, he had never understood how his family put up with them, it was so much easier to just eat them. So he feasted on them, blood dripping down from his mouth as he tore the throats out of the panicking villagers. A flash of white, followed by a spray of blood, and yet another villager fell to the floor, dead, just another one of the many victims of his thirst.

Once countless men, women, and children lay at his feet he stopped, taking in the view. The village was empty, and the smell of blood and death was strong, a few of them had managed to escape to the forest, but for now he would let them go.

He noticed something glinting on the ground next to one of the corpses, and picked it up. It was a knife, it's blade shiny, and well sharpened. Miyabi caught a glimpse of his reflection in it, and remembered that he needed clothes, and a haircut, badly. Gripping the blade firmly, he snatched his hair hanging behind him, and began to cut through it with the knife. He continued roughly cutting his hair until none of it hung in his eyes, and he was presentable. Next he went to find some clothes, but decided to hold onto the knife. It might come in handy.

After, he continued his conquest of the tiny island, turning those who could be useful into vampires, or "infecting" them as they liked to call it. Soon the human population of Higanjima island was reduced to a pathetic group of cowards who easily turned on their own who had become infected. Not even he turned on his own men.

Out of that whole group of humans, only one peaked his interest, Atsushi. Ironically, the one who was dumb enough to release him was the one he was interested in the most. The young and naive boy had quickly turned into a cold and calculating man. In the two years that Atsushi had lived on the island Miyabi made sure to keep a close eye on him, and was not disappointed with what he saw. The death of his to be wife made him numb, and he saw how ruthlessly he tore through both Miyabi's vampires and what ever poor person who happened to have the bad luck of becoming infected. After two years of this interested would have been an understatement, Miyabi was practically obsessed with Atsushi. He soon found himself after the same goal as the Japanese army had before him, the perfect soldier, and Atsushi was the perfect candidate. He just needed to get him to turn, but he always rejected Miyabi's offers. Good, he expected nothing less. If Atsushi were to except his offer easily and without complaint it would be too...boring. He wanted to break Atsushi, to crush every hope and dream he ever had and mold him into the perfect soldier.

He was so close to achieving his goal, he was even successful in infecting Atsushi, but then he lost everything. His men, his power, even his own head. It seemed that brother of his, Akira, was more persistent than he had thought. Together the two brothers managed to decapitate him in battle, and claim victory over the tiny island and the sad group of humans left on it.

Eventually, in an attempt to finish him off, one of the brothers drove a katana through his head. It silenced Miyabi's maniacal laughter, but did little else. Before he was once again swallowed by the abyss of death and his conscious was snuffed out, a fleeting thought went through his mind: did they really think that beheading him would work?


End file.
